La noche más cálida
by Priscila-senpai
Summary: Natsu lleva a Lucy a una misión, aunque ella no imaginaba que terminaría así.  Advertencia de lemon!


Bueno, primero que nada Fairy tail no me pertenece. Si fuera asi… buajajaja…

La razón de este fic es que no encontré un solo lemon de Natsu y Lucy, y más bien, fue una petición de mi onee-chan a razón de eso. Jeje.

Sin más que decir, adelante, lean bajo su propia responsabilidad

Advertencia: Lemon

La noche más tibia.

Si hay algo que a Natsu le gusta es el peligro y pelear, comprendo eso, si. Entiendo, pero la pregunta es:

_¡¿Cómo diablos llegamos a esto?- Grité desde la espalda de Natsu mientras una gallina monstruosa gigante nos perseguía

_¡Corre más rápido cabeza de flama! –El reía alegremente mientras corría por la espesa selva en la que nos metió. ¡¿Pero quién diablos acepta buscar una flor en la tierra de los monstros?

_¡Si al menos Happy estuviera aquí podría irme!- Happy no quiso venir porque tenía una cita con charle.

_No es para tanto Lucy- reía. El enorme monstruo casi me muerde, me apegué más fuerte al cuerpo de Natsu rogando no perder la cabeza.

_¡Si esa cosa me toca te juro que hare que todos mis espíritus te pateen el trasero!- Natsu corrió más fuerte y de un momento a otros empezó a correr hacia un árbol.

_Natsu… Si sabes que estás corriendo hacia un árbol, ¿Verdad? Está muy cerca… ¿Natsu? ¡Natsu vamos a chocar!- Grité histéricamente cuando ya estábamos muy cerca del gran árbol.

_Confía en mí, sé lo que hago. –en un rápido movimiento me pasó de su espalda a su pecho y se lanzó al suelo. Pasamos a través del árbol, como si no estuviera allí, al entrar había un increíble paraíso terrenal.

Miré a mi alrededor y…. momento… ¡Seguía en los brazos de Natsu!

_¡Kyaa! – grité y me liberé rápidamente algo apenada sentándome a su lado

_¿D-Donde estamos? – vaciló al responder.

_E-Es un pasaje mágico, podemos estar aquí mientras buscamos la flor.-

_ ¿Ya conocías este sitio? – Pregunté observando el panorama, un rió una cascada, arboles, y… ¿Una cueva bajo la cascada?

_Sí, lo encontré por casualidad hace algún tiempo. –Miré a Natsu y lo detallé de arriba abajo, estaba sudando por haber corrido pero aun así sonreía.

_Nee, Natsu…-Él me miró curioso.

_Que?- Me puse nerviosa y seguro me sonrojé.

_¿Q-quisieras que entráramos al agua? – Él lo pensó una milésima de segundo y gritó.

_Claro! Buena idea! Yahooo!- Lanzó la bufanda y su camisa sobre una roca se quitó el pantalón, quedándose sólo con un short blanco y corrió al río.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me quedé estupefacta, lo miré mientras saltaba al agua… Así es Natsu. Suspiré y me desvestí quedando con un short negro y una franelilla blanca. Dejé mis cosas al lado de las de Natsu y corrí al agua. Salpiqué lo más que pude para mojar a Natsu, él también me mojó.

_¡Kora! – Grité y lo mojé de nuevo. Todo era felicidad hasta que sentí algo tocarme la pierna. Me quedé fría y miré hacia abajo, vi a un grande y feo pez. Y espera… ¡¿Por qué hay tantos peces?

_Aaaaaaaah! – Salté hacia Natsu y me aferré con los brazos a su cuello y con las piernas a su cintura.

_¡L-lucy! – Natsu perdía el equilibro, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no caer.

_¡S-suéltame! Nos vamos a ~~~~~ - Nos caímos al agua, abrí los ojos y frente a mí, había un salmón, y un horrible bagre. Grité bajo el agua olvidándome de lo valioso que era el oxigeno, perdí la consciencia. Natsu salió del agua y me buscó con la vista.

_¿Lucy? – Al no verme se preocupo, miró hacia abajo y me vio al fondo, me sacó del agua de un jalón y me llevó a la orilla

_¡¿Lucy? ¡¿Lucy? –Gritaba mientras me tocaba la cara, se arrodilló a mi lado y empezó a hacerme primeros auxilios.

_¡Lucy! ¡¿No puedes morir me oyes? ¡No puedes! –Grito mientras presionaba mi pecho repetidas vences.

_¡Lucy no me dejes! ¡Lucy! – Las lagrimas no salieron, pero sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Presionó sus labios contra los míos y empujó oxigeno a mis pulmones

_¡Despierta! –volvió a unir sus labios a los míos una vez más y en ese momento abrí los ojos, tosí escupiendo el agua y lo primero que vi fue a Natsu con los ojos llorosos

_¡Lucy! – gritó y … Me besó. ¡Natsu me estaba besado! Al principio me quedé estática pero después empecé a corresponderle. Su beso era hambriento y dominante se puso sobre mí, y volvió a besarme. Esta vez era más dulce, su boca se sentía caliente, siempre imagine que sería así, se separó de mí, sólo a centímetros y unió su frente a la mía.

_¿Está bien? – yo asentí

_Pero tú…

_¿Eh? – Se levantó para alejarse de mí pero me senté y o detuve tomándolo por el brazo.

_No te alejes – Él se sonrojó _ Tengo frío… - Me sonrojé y Natsu rió. ¿Quién no tendría frío después de casi ahogarse a las 6 pm?

_Espera un momento – Dijo eso y corrió al bosque en cuestión de segundos volvió y corrió a la cueva que se encontraba bajo la cascada y prendió una fogata ahí. Suspiré decepcionada, lo que quería era que se quedara conmigo… me levanté con algo de dificultad con el plan de caminar hacia la cueva, pero antes de dar siquiera un paso Natsu llegó a mi lado.

_No he terminado – me cargó y no pude evitar dejar escapar un pequeño grito, me llevó a la cascada, y en el suelo el ya había extendido una sábana, me acostó en ella, y se acostó a mi lado.

_Ya terminé, ¿mejor? –asentí sonrojada, y lo abracé, estar abrazada al torso desnudo de Natsu era mil veces mejor que estar cerca de cualquier fogata. Bajé la cabeza al darme cuenta del rumbo de mis pensamientos. Subí la mirada.

_Natsu yo… Volvió a besarme, no sé en qué clase de universo paralelo habré caído, pero no me quiero ir. Correspondí sin dudarlo su beso era extremadamente delicado "Esa palabra no encaja con Natsu" pensé

_Perdona Lucy- ¿me perdí de algo?

_¿Por qué? –

_Porque no puedo controlarme más. – Se posicionó sobre mí y entrelazó su mano con la mía y con su mano libre acarició mi cara puso su pulgar sobre mis labios, lo acarició lentamente y después los besó.

_Natsu. –Volvió a besarme, la obscuridad del crepúsculo empezaba a cubrirnos y el fuego de la fogata era nuestra única luz.

_Perdón. – Atrapó mi otra mano con una de las suyas, ambas de mis manos se encontraban sujetas por sobre mi cabeza por sólo una de las manos de Natsu, acepto que la situación me estaba poniendo algo nerviosa.

Con su mano libre subió mi franelilla mojada dejando expuestos mis pechos

_¡Kyaaa! ¡¿Q-Que haces? ¡Natsu! – Traté de liberarme pero me tenía bien sujeta, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer en esta situación, estaba bajo su merced.

_Perdón, pero siempre quise verlos así, son enormes ¿Lo sabes Lucy? - Sonrió y se acercó a ellos para lamer uno y acariciar el otro con su mano libre. A pesar de que se sentía bien, no pude evitar gritar.

_¡N-No Natsu detente! ¡Para! – Pero sucumbí al placer de sus caricias en cuestión de segundos.

_Ah A-Ah! N-Natsu hmn~ ahh~ - Él mordía suavemente mi botón rosado mientras su mano acariciaba el otro.

_Lucy, eres deliciosa – Yo gemía sin control y sin pudor alguno, se detuvo y me besó.

_¿Se siente bien? – Asentí completamente sonrojada.

_Entonces te haré sentir mejor. _ Dijo eso pero, ¿Era acaso posible?

Su mano empezó a bajar por mi cuerpo acariciándome, hasta llegar a mi entrepierna y hacer fricción sobre mi ropa.

_¡Ahh! ¡¿Que estas? ¡Ah.. no! Ese sitio… ¡hmn! –

_Relájate Lucy. – Dijo besándome una vez más, traté de relajarme, pero no podía dejar de gemir, él liberó mis manos y me despojó de la franelilla, yo ya ni siquiera oponía resistencia, a esta altura ya era completamente suya.

Se acercó a mi cuello para lamerlo y dejar un camino con su lengua hasta llegar a mi oído.

_¿Puedo? –Susurró y mordió mi oreja suavemente mientras jugaba con la elástica de mi short. Negué nerviosa con la cabeza y la escondí en su pecho, este estaba caliente, como si tuviera fiebre, me abrazó y susurro, "Todo estará bien".

Deslizó la mano hacia mi entrepierna y comenzó a acariciarla

_AH! A-ah Natsu, detente, por favor, ¡Natsu! ¡Ah! ¡Hmn! – Sentía que moriría, él acariciaba mi entrepierna masajeaba mi pecho y me besaba, todo a la vez.

_Espera, si lo haces todo a la vez yo… - Sentía que el clímax se acercaba, y Natsu de dio cuanta porque mi cuerpo sufría leves espasmos, así que aceleró la velocidad de sus movimientos en mi entrepierna y luego introdujo dos dedos dentro de mí, al principio me dolió, pero luego acompaño al placer, haciendo que me corriera en su mano con un espasmo.

_A-a-ahhhh! Hmn! ¡Natsu Te amo! - Me sentía cansada, y respiraba agitada, él me miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción, acaricié su cara y él se apegó más a mí y pude sentir su entrepierna y su masculinidad despierta.

_Natsu… tú… -

_Lucy, fui el primero de Fairy tail en conocerte, fui el primero en Fairy tail en salvarte, también el primero en verte llorar, el primero en verte reír, y claro que el primero en hacerte enojar, pero ahora quiero ser el primero y el único que llegue a tu interior.- Oh…Por…Dios! ¡¿Cómo es que el Natsu que tanto conozco y quiero dijo eso? ¡¿De verdad estoy despierta y no morí ahogada? ¿De verdad es Natsu? ¿El mismo que siempre está peleando con Gray y haciendo bromas con Happy? ¿El mismo que se mete a mi departamento sin permiso y vacía mi nevera si tiene hambre?... ¿El mismo?

Mientras divagaba en mi mente si el chico que tenía encima podía o no ser Natsu, él me besó, disipando mis dudas al sentir el interior de su boca, era tibio, definitivamente era él, y yo definitivamente estaba viva.

_Y-yo también quiero que seas el primero y el único. – No tengo idea de donde saqué el valor para decir eso. Pero me sentía bien por haberlo dicho.

_¡Lucy! - Me abrazó su cuerpo era cálido y me sentía segura entre sus brazos, y…. y… ¿Y su ropa? ¿En qué momento se la quito? Y más importante aún, ¿Y la mía? Diablos, ¡siento que me perdí de algo!

_Lucy, ¿Estás lista?- "¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Cómo fue que llegamos a eso? Hace un par de segundos el me estaba abrazando!" Pensé y respiré profundo

_¿Lucy?- Me sentía nerviosa, pero aunque me daba algo de miedo lo deseaba.

_A-adelante…-Se posicionó sobre mí y empezó a hacer presión para entrar en mí, no pude evitar gemir fuerte. Y cuando llegó a la pequeña pared que demostraba mi virginidad, empezó a empujar para romperla, y cuando lo logró grité, dolió, y dolió mucho, me aferré a su cuello.

_Lucy, eres muy estrecha, se siente bien, ¡hm! – Natsu gimió, jamás pensé escucharlo gemir.

_Aah! Itai! – Unas lágrimas escaparon sin mi permiso. El me abrazó y se sentó haciendo que yo quedara sentada sobre él, lo que de hecho ayudó a que terminara de entrar por completo en mí.

_¡Ahh! – Lo abracé y nos quedamos así unos segundos, cuando el dolor fue desapareciendo, empujé a Natsu obligándolo a acostarse y me apoyé en su pecho para empezar a mover mis caderas a un ritmo lento, y torturante.

_Ahh! Lucy! – Luego aumenté la velocidad lentamente, poco a poco, hasta que el dolor se desapareció por completo.

_Ah ah ah ah Natsu- gemí su nombre y él el mío, nuestros gemidos eran seguidos por el eco de la cueva y el agua de la cascada, empezaba a sentirme exhausta pero todavía quería más, Natsu me tomó de la cadera y cambiamos de posición, yo quede apoyada en mis manos y rodillas, y el de rodillas, empezó a embestirme, al principio suave pero después se torno brusco, encontró un punto en mi interior que nos hacía sentir el éxtasis, así que embistió en ese mismo lugar unas cuantas veces más, sentía que ya estaba llegando al orgasmos, y las paredes de mi útero se contrajeron presionando la hombría de Natsu, haciendo que él también sintiera el orgasmo cerca. Embistió unas veces más

_¡Lucy me vengo!

_¡Yo también! Natsu! Ah! Te amo!

_¡Te amo Lucy!

_Ahhhh – ambos gritamos a coro al llegar el orgasmo, me dejé caer y el también, quedando sobre mí, aun en mi interior mientras su esencia se derramaba en mi interior, se quedó dentro de mi hasta que termino por completo y luego salió de mi interior, me abrazó aún sobre mí.

_Nee lucy-sSu cabeza cerca de la mía, y su boca al lado de mi oído susurrándome, eso era todo lo que sentía, estaba a punto de quedarme dormida.

_¿Hmn? –Le contesté con un sonido para hacerle saber que aun lo oía.

_¿Pronto habrán pequeños dragón slayers corriendo por el gremio por esto?- Me sorprendió su pregunta. Yo que pensaba que no le importaba no usar protección…

No pude evitar reír.

_No voy a quedar embarazada tonto, no estoy en mi época fértil. - Suspiró y besó mi mejilla.

_Entonces, sólo hay que esperar a tu época fértil. –Me dejó en un estado de idiota.

_¿Eh?

_Después de que encontramos a Igneel, él me dijo que formara una familia, y que aprendiera el significado de tener un hijo, y eso no lo haría con alguien más que no fueras tú. –Me sorprendí, pero asentí.

_¿Entonces quieres que seamos padres? – Él asintió, me sentí feliz. Después de llegar del futuro y de encontrar a todos los dragones, y la verdad de lo que sucedió con mi madre, Natsu maduró, pero no pensaba que lo hubiese hecho tanto.

_Te amo- Me dijo en un susurro, ya se estaba quedando dormido y yo también.

_También te amo, Natsu. – Nos quedamos dormidos. Esa fue la primera noche más cálida que tuve, y estoy segura que vendrán muchas más.

Fin~


End file.
